As we go now
by I'm not strange you are
Summary: My take on how ER should end. Happens in the distant-ish future, Carter and Abby are married. I suppose it's AU
1. The name's KERRY, not CARRIE

Title: Hmmm, good question  
  
Author: M. Mouse  
  
Summary: I've had this idea for a while, but I've never thought of writing an ER fic.  
  
Basically this is my take on how ER should finish.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, seriously.  
  
A/N I am a Carby for life, I have chosen to ignore recent, well not so recent, events on ER and they are married. Abby is now a doctor and most of the present day characters are mentioned, but I do have the terrible habit of forgetting characters I am not too fond of. So here goes.  
  
Kerry Weaver sat in her office, trying to process the information she had just been given, trying to imagine how she could announce this to the people she had worked with for years. The truth was she couldn't. Couldn't believe it herself, much less expect somebody else to. But inside she had seen this coming, the committee meetings had been dominated by budget troubles and under staffing had caused many problems. Emotion overwhelmed her, suddenly she banged her fist on the desk, causing passing Med students to quicken their pace. She was awaiting the arrival of Dr John Carter, one of the longest serving doctors of the ER. She felt obliged to inform him first, as even though he had been the biggest pain in the ass over the years, she couldn't imagine the ER without him. Kerry was awakened from her stupor by a soft knock at the door,  
  
"Dr Carter here to see you, Dr Weaver," her assistant said timidly. New comers always spoke to her with caution, hearing of certain occasions when she had been less than courteous.  
  
"Send him in," she said with an edge of impatience in her voice. Carter came in, and Weaver noticed that that air of mischief that always reminded her of the problem causing med student, was still evident in his face.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" he said as he sat.  
  
"Yes. Before we begin, I would just like to tell you what an amazing asset you have been to the staff of County General." as she said this Carter was beginning to get nervous, Kerry Weaver never complimented him and he had a feeling this was going nowhere he would like. "But, as you know there has been some problems recently, mainly with funding and the like," Carter barely heard the rest of what Kerry said, and when she finished he stumbled out of her office, stunned. He took the elevator down to the ER, and when he got out just stood numb, trying to absorb what eh had just been told. At that moment, Dr Abby Lockhart-Carter came past.  
  
"John?" she asked, concern in her voice, "What's wrong?"  
  
"The ER, they're closing it." 


	2. Hey who died?

Here is the next chapter and I would like to thank all you people who just left as reviews "Her name is Kerry not Carrie" those reviews touched me. I'm just joking, thank-you I'll be changing that now.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine sigh  
  
After Carter told Abby the news spread like wild fire through the ER, it enraged Kerry that she didn't have a chance to explain to the rest of the staff so she went down there and called out.  
  
"Hey! Hey!" and the room was silent "I know there has been a lot of speculation over the past few days, and I am here to confirm that," A murmur of shock passed through the crowd, "the ER is indeed closing and unfortunately," she began but was interrupted.  
  
"Three person MVA..." the shout rang through the silent ER.  
  
"Hey who died?" the man on the gurney said, before he began vomiting over the paramedic wheeling him in.  
  
"Get back to work, this is still a hospital," Kerry called as headed towards the elevator.  
  
Later that day Sam sat outside on the bench and was joined by Luka.  
  
"So, the ER's closing," Sam, said trying to break the silence  
  
"Yes." Luka replied looking at his feet.  
  
"This will be the only job were I didn't get fired or forced to quit, but it still kinda sucks," She said, desperately trying to remove the dark cloud which had settled over the staff of County General ER, but she had a feeling that it would be impossible.  
  
"Yes, it sucks, it sucks quite a lot," Luka said. Sam couldn't help cracking a smile at his broken slang.  
  
"Come on, you heard Dr Weaver, this is still a hospital," Sam said, getting up.  
  
"I'll go inside in a minute," Luka muttered. He couldn't imagine working anywhere else, he'd had his share of disagreements over the years, but still felt that this was his home. As an ambulance pulled into the bay, he got up and prepared for the next tragedy, and remembered with a pang of sadness, that if this person died, they could be one of the last to do so in the ER 


End file.
